Amor Accidental
by Bastet01
Summary: (Adaptación). En resumen la sinopsis de esta historia trata sobre Dos mujeres, distintas clases sociales, y un accidente que les cambiara la vida a ambas... una linda historia que espero les guste como a mi.
1. Chapter 1

Hola a todos, soy nueva en esto de escribir historias. y en lo que termino mi primer fanfic, con este súper ship que adoro (SwanQueen). Decidí subir esta adaptación, espero sea de su agrado... Sin mas que decir, les dejo el primer capitulo.

NOTA: Esta historita no me pertenece, es de la escritora B.L. Miller. Al igual que los personajes pertenecen la serie Once Upon A Time.

CAPITULO 1

Emma Swan se subió el cierre de su sudadera azul marino y bajo la capucha sobre su cabeza. El cordón que normalmente lo habría mantenido en su sitio había sido quitado mucho antes de que le comprara en el almacén de descuento. No tenía duda de que la primera ráfaga del viento frio penetrante lo sacaría de su cabeza pero por el momento, esto era lo mejor que podía hacer. Miro en la intensa iluminación del estacionamiento del Money Slasher, el gran supermercado en el que trabajaba a media jornada. Había esperado estar a tiempo completo ya, pero con la economía de la manera que estaba, los trabajos de tiempo completo eran difíciles de obtenerse. El loco horario que le asignaron le hacía imposible conseguir otro trabajo de media jornada para completar el hueco y Emma no podía correr el riesgo de dejarlo. Había tardado semanas en conseguir el ingreso a los almacenes de Albany solo para conseguir este trabajo.

Como el meteorólogo había pronosticado, pequeños copos habían estado cayendo cuando ella comenzó su turno. Ahora estaba soplando una fuerte ventisca y un pie de nieve había caído interminable a la vista. Emma bajo la mirada a sus raídos tenis y gimió. Esta era la peor parte de tomar un trabajo a dos millas de su apartamento. La larga caminata a casa garantizaba que sus pies estarían congelados, por no mencionar el reto de su cuerpo. A veces era bastante afortunada al conseguir que Aurora, la encargada del almacén, le llevara a casa pero esta noche Aurora había terminado su turno hacia una hora y de ninguna manera Emma le hubiera pedido que la esperara. Respiro profundamente, metió su cabello rubio dentro de su capucha, doblándola hacia delante y salió al implacable clima.


	2. Capitulo 2

Hola a todos, quería agradecerles a los que les han dado fallow, favorite,y por sus review! y de paso decirles que tratare de actualizar d veces por semana o diario si puedo... sin mas que decir, les dejo con el segundo capitulo de esta historia.

NOTA: Esta historia no me pertenece, es de la escritora B.L. Miller., al igual que los personajes utilizados pertenecen a la serie Once Upon A Time.

CAPITULO 2

Regina Mills echo un vistazo en su reloj con diamantes por décima vez en una hora. De todas las miserables noches tenía que hacer una aparición en Sam´s, la casa del marisco que hacia también de lugar para las reuniones sociales de los ricos Albany. Cualquier noche uno podría ir allí y ver al gobernador, a senadores de estado, y gente común que deseaba gastar cientos de dólares en una cena. El maître sabía quién era quien y los sentaba como correspondía. Nunca sentaría a alguien como Regina, quien encabezaba una de las más grandes familias que poseía corporaciones en el área, cerca de alguien quien incluso no poseía su propia casa. A Regina no le gustaba ir allí, a pesar del prestigio mundial de su cocina. Esta noche sin embargo, tuvo poca alternativa. Mr. Gold, el zoning board of appeals commisioner, peleaba una petición de cambio de zona y había acudido a ella para alisar sus arrugadas plumas y para conseguir que la negociación pujara. Sus primos llevaban una pequeña ramificación de la corporación familiar, Mills Car Washes. Era un negocio pequeño en términos de ingresos que traía a la familia, pero enormes a los ojos del público, especialmente con los treinta túneles de lavado de autos sobre el área y los numerosos anuncios de televisión. "consiga su auto lavado adecuadamente en Mills" era un muy acertado slogan, y hacía mucho tiempo, financieramente hablando, que el nombre de los varones de la familia era una noticia de la casa. Neal y August son los primos a cargo del servicio de lavado de autos, deseaban construir uno nuevo en la esquina de Lake y Stare Streets. Era una primordial localización en un área predominante residencial. Incluso querían, por ahora, comprar la parte de la esquina del almacén que había estado previamente ahí y las casas adyacentes en espera de conseguir la transición. Ahora el comisionado Mr. Gold estaba cuestionando la destrucción de tres "magníficos antiguos edificios" de Albany para poner otro "estúpido auto lavado". Las reuniones y negociaciones no funcionaron, ofertas de grandes donaciones cívicas no funcionaron, incluso los sobornos fallaron. Y cuando los hermanos habían agotado todas sus ideas y aun no podían dominarlo, acudieron a Regina para poner las cosas correctas. El comisionado salto en la oportunidad de encontrase con una de las mujeres más elegibles de la ciudad e insistió en cenar esa noche.

Así que como resultado ella tuvo que salir de su agradable hogar en medio de una de las peores ventiscas golpeando la ciudad desde hacía años, para venir y cenar con el comisionado para que les autorizara la transición. Era una situación para negociar y Regina estaba acostumbrada a eso. El único problema era que Mr. Gold quería más que buena voluntad de la belleza de cabello oscuro que dirigía Mills Corporation.

Debido a su insistencia en que ellos se encontraran esa noche, no había habido oportunidad de hacer la reserva de mesa. Para casi cualquier persona, habría significado no entrar a la prestigiosa casa de la ostra. Pero para Regina, el maître los coloco en el bar, mientras desesperadamente intentaba encontrar un lugar para la presidente de Mills Corporation y su invitado. Durante la espera, la mujer de ojos oscuros sufría teniendo que escuchar los clamores pocos recordados de un hombre que le decía todo sobre sus títulos y lo inteligente que él era y como ella debería considerar pasar más tiempo con él.

La única parte buena de la noche había sido el constante rellenar de su copa de vino con el más fino de la cosecha por parte del camarero. Por lo menos había podido gozar de un buen vino mientras le escuchaba. Ahora una hora y media más tarde, estaban sentados en una mesa, tomando una cena que fue servida apenas pocos minutos antes. "Regina… usted sabe ese es un nombre tan bonito. Un nombre bonito para una bella dama," Mr. Gold extendió su tenedor para robar un pedazo de langosta de su plato. "No entiendo por qué usted cree que un área con tal clase y belleza necesita un auto lavado. ¿Puede usted imaginar en todo el tráfico que atravesaría por allí? Interrumpiendo a la gente mientras ellos están durmiendo, disturbándolos con todo el fuerte ruido que esas máquinas hacen". Su tenedor encontró otro pedazo de langosta, el reto de la cola. "Seguramente usted no desearía uno de esos justo a lado de su puerta ¿no es así?"

Los oscuros ojos se deslumbraron en la mejor parte de su langosta que hacia su camino dentro de la boca de alguien más. Había sido cortes y agradable toda la noche y ahora era tiempo de enseñar al pequeño hombre una lección. Limpio sus labios con la servilleta de lino. "El auto lavado estará únicamente abierto de ocho de la mañana a diez de la noche. Estoy segura que a nadie se le despertara y se le estará molestando, y si usted roba un pedazo más de comida de mi plato yo voy a apuñalar su mano con este tenedor, ¿me explico claramente?" dijo llanamente mientras se llevaba su copa de vino a sus labios. "Ahora usted y yo, ambos sabemos que en esas calles hay mucho tráfico, y seguro que a los residentes les gustara la idea de que un auto lavado llegue a su área, y eso también significa diez trabajos más a la comunidad. ¿Qué piensa que sucedería en las próximas elecciones si apoyamos a los demócratas y les damos y les damos esta pequeña pieza de información?¿Que bueno sería su nombramiento si el nuevo alcalde decide limpiar la casa?"

"Ahora usted está justo exhalando humo, Srita. Mills" él dijo, recostándose y encendiendo un cigarro. Fumar por supuesto estaba prohibido en esa sección del restaurante pero Mr. Gold creía que su posición lo ponía por encima de lo que él consideraba una tonta ley. "Los Mills siempre han apoyado a los republicanos, todo el mundo lo sabe." El tomo otra calada de su cigarrillo, y el humo cosquillo la nariz de Regina.

"¿De verdad?" Ella vacío su copa y la poso en el mantel de lino de la mesa, reprimiendo una sonrisa en el pensamiento de la bomba que estaba a punto de poner en el desgraciado comisionado. "Déjeme decirle algo, Mr. Gold. Los Mills han financiado más de un demócrata durante años y ahora que yo estoy a cargo, hay más cada vez."

Sus oscuros ojos taladraron en los de el cuándo se inclinó y tomo el cigarro de su mano, hundiéndolo profundamente en su cangrejo relleno. "Esta transición no significa nada para mi excepto conseguir a mis primos fuera de mi espalda. Su posición no significa nada para mí.

Pagaría cientos de miles en la siguiente elección si significa sacarlo de la oficina y poner a alguien que viera que el trabajo es más importante que el poder de presentar, así que usted necesita tomar una decisión. Puede ser el buen individuo que trajo diez trabajos para el área o puede ser el idiota que consiguió ser votado para salir de la oficina, la decisión es suya." Regina había ya determinado que pronto habría un nuevo comisionado. "Creo que esta reunión termino. Espero que allá disfrutado de mi cena." En su sobresaltada mirada agrego, "¿Qué? ¿Usted pensó que iba a tener suerte esta noche, Mr. Gold?" sus ojos le miraron rápidamente una vez. "Lo siento. No duermo con perros. Nunca se sabe cuándo puedan tener pulgas". Recogió su maletín y salió en grandes pasos, dejando al enojado pero arrinconado comisionado con solo una difícil posición y la cuenta.


	3. Chapter 3

NOTA: Esta historia no me pertenece, es de la escritora B.L. Miller., al igual que los personajes utilizados pertenecen a la serie Once Upon A Time.

CAPITULO 3

Emma cruzo la calle y entro en el parque Washington, un gigantesco lugar en el centro de la ciudad. El parque estaba cerrado al oscurecer cada noche debido al crimen y al crucero que pasa por allí.

Normalmente Emma lo habría rodeado pero eso significa seis cuadras adicionales fuera de su camino y con el calvario del viento y el agresivo frio, la ruta más directa a casa era necesaria. En las cinco cuadras de camino del supermercado al borde del parque, las orejas de Emma estaban rojas como la remolacha por el frio y su nariz había comenzado ya a moquear. No podía sentir los dedos de sus pies y los bolsillos de su sudadera no hacían nada para proteger sus dedos. Decidiendo que la falta de huellas en la nieve y la temperatura bajo cero era seguro, Emma camino fatigosamente más allá de la enorme estatua de moses que marcaba la entrada y la nieve cubría la señal que advertía contra estar en el parque de noche. El feroz viento se negaba en permitirle mantener su capucha puesta y su cabello ondeaba libremente sobre su cara. Su cuerpo temblaba ferozmente y todo en lo que ella podía pensar era llegar a casa y hundirse en un agradable baño caliente.

Estaba a medio camino a través del parque y dentro de la vista de Madison Avenue cuando los oyó acercarse, sus rápidas pisadas cruzando la nieve bajo sus pies.

"Bien, bien, bien, ¿Qué tenemos aquí?" giro su cabeza para ver como cuatro hombres se le acercaban rápidamente, no corrían pero asegurándose de caminar muy rápido. "Vamos dulzura, te tenemos detente ya".

"Si, ¿Por qué no vienes a una fiesta con nosotros?"

El intenso frio hacia que sus piernas se sintieran como plomo pero la idea de ser pillada a la mitad del oscuro parque por cuatro hombres ponía nueva vida en sus pasos. Intento ignorarlos y continuar en su camino pero los hombres continuaron siguiéndola.

"vamos perra, deja a killian tener algo de diversión," el más cercano dijo, provocando que el corazón de Emma comenzara a palpitar con dolorosa fuerza en su pecho. Tenía que salir de allí ahora mismo. Comenzó a correr, más que tropezando, atreves de la nieve hacia las brillantes luces de Madison Aventue.

Regina despreocupada atravesaba las luces de la durmiente ciudad, en medio del camino el porshe se deslizaba sobre la nieve. No era que alguien más estuviera alrededor a esas horas. Pasó de la calle Lark sin pensarlo y maldijo en voz alta. Ahora tendría que ir todo el camino más allá del parque cruzándolo para coger la siguiente calle. No viendo ningún auto delante, piso el pedal del su porshe 911 y lo lanzo a toda velocidad. Iba demasiado rápido por la calle cubierta de nieve, especialmente dado por que no parecía que los quita nieve hubieran pasado recientemente, pero le daba igual. No era que tuviera que parar pronto en algún momento todavía estaba bajo el límite fijado, aunque definitivamente más rápidamente que las condiciones de las calles dictaban.

El cruce siguiente estaba por lo menos a media milla. De repente un destello azul y oro apareció delante de ella, una figura salió entre los automóviles estacionados. Regina coloco ambos pies en los frenos y dio un tirón durante al volante hacia la izquierda pero no hubo tiempo. La nieve no le dio ninguna tracción y un escalofriante silencio lleno el aire mientras vio como el frente bajo del porshe golpeaba al peatón y lanzaba a la indefensa persona contra el parabrisas.

El auto deportivo rojo finalmente se detuvo varios autos más adelante y el cuerpo desecho cayo de la capota sobre el suelo cubierto de nieve. Durante varios segundos Regina no pudo hace nada sino agarrar el volante y mirar fijamente la telaraña que ahora constituía su parabrisas, mientras que su corazón palpitaba con fuerza despiadada. La realidad de lo que había sucedido finalmente penetro en su mente y con las manos temblorosas abrió la puerta. Echo un vistazo rápidamente por si había algún testigo pero a las 12:30am, era martes por la noche y todo el mundo estaba en cama. Nunca vio a la pandilla de criminales que habían estado persiguiendo a la víctima darse la vuelta y escabullirse nuevamente dentro de la oscuridad del parque.

La sangre estaba ya comenzando a juntarse en el suelo debajo de su cuerpo, aunque el extremo frio hacia el flujo mucho menor que el que pudiera normalmente haber sido. Regina se arrodillo junto a la desplomada forma y con su mano enguantada giro a la víctima al otro lado. Jadeo cuando vio la maltratada cara de la mujer. "¡Oh mi dios!", un destello verde justo en el borde de su visión causo que la mujer de cabello oscuro girara y buscara. Era el reflejo de un semáforo. Echo un vistazo sobre el cruce Av. New sclotand, estaba solamente a tres calles del centro médico.

Abrió rápidamente la puerta del pasajero y tiro de la palanca que reclinaba el asiento. Regina sabía que la mejor cosa era intentar inmovilizar a la mujer pero no había alguna manera que pudiera hacer eso en ese momento y el charco de sangre estaba continuamente creciendo. El hospital estaba demasiado cerca para pensar en llamar a una ambulancia y perder preciados minutos.

La decisión fue tomada, Regina deslizo sus brazos debajo de los hombros de la inconsciente mujer y la arrastro al coche. Menos de un minuto más tarde estaban corriendo hacia el centro médico.

Mientras conducía marco a "emergencias" un pensamiento se le ocurrió a la magnate corporativa. No solo había estado corriendo velozmente y golpeado a esta mujer sino que si un policía decidía hacerle la prueba del alcoholímetro no habría manera alguna que pudiera pasarlo, no después de todo el vino que había consumido en Sam´s solo un rato antes. Giro el auto a la derecha en el último momento y giro en el que era el espacio del estacionamiento de los cirujanos.

En la oscuridad con solamente la parte trasera del porshe proyectándose, nadie la cuestionaría por que estaba allí. Salió del auto y camino hacia la entrada de emergencias, intentando desesperadamente pensar en que hacer. La respuesta vino cuando distinguió una camilla colocada justo en el interior de las puertas de cristal. Regina agarro la camilla y la empujo hacia el auto. Las horas pasadas en su gimnasio privado hicieron que levantara fácilmente a la inconsciente mujer arriba sobre la camilla. Durante la transferencia, una pequeña cartera deportiva cayó del bolsillo trasero de la víctima y aterrizo en el suelo cubierto de nieve. Regina la recogió, metiéndola en su chaqueta de piel, y corrió tan rápidamente como podía mientras empujaba la camilla hacia la entrada de emergencia.

"¡Necesito algo de ayuda aquí!" ¡Esta mujer fue golpeada por un auto! Grito tan pronto como las puertas internas se deslizaron abriéndose. La enfermera a cargo y el interno de la noche corrieron al otro lado de la camilla para comenzar las pruebas.

"Tenemos lesiones múltiples, comprobaremos con el tablero y veremos a quien llamar para OR." El rubio doctor dijo. Un recepcionista se fue inmediatamente a buscar al cirujano y llamar por ayuda mientras la enfermera comenzó a tomar la presión arterial de la inconsciente mujer. Apartándose del camino, Regina miro con horror cuando el doctor le cortó la chaqueta y las ropas de la joven mujer quitándolas de su cuerpo.

Todo parecía estar cubierto con sangre, especialmente los pantalones. Un viejo doctor llego al lugar, su cabello despeinado del sueño. "¿Que tenemos?" "golpe y fuga. Se componen de fracturas de ambas tibias y peronés, doctor whale", el joven doctor explico. "probables lesiones internas también. Quienquiera que la golpeo iba rápidamente."

"Haga que ellos preparen OR2. El tipo de sangre y análisis para coincidir seis unidades de sangre y busquen a los doctores marco y leroy para operar."

El resto de la conversación fue perdida por Regina cuando puso las manos en sus bolsillos y sintió la fría cartera metida dentro. Abrió la delgada cartera, sorprendida en la carencia del contenido. No había fotos, ninguna tarjeta de crédito, incluso ninguna licencia de conductor. Una tarjeta azul de la biblioteca identificaba a la víctima Emma Swan y decía su dirección como calle Morris. Una tarjeta de seguridad social y una tarjeta de una cuenta en efectivo de Money Slasher eran las únicas otras partes de su identificación. Abrió el compartimiento del velcro y dentro encontró dos boletos del autobús, una llave de una casa, y doce centavos.

No había nada más. Bien, por lo menos tenía un nombre y dirección para avisar, pensó mientras camino hacia el escritorio de la enfermera a cargo. Cuando se acercó, oyó a dos mujeres detrás del escritorio hablando.

"Parece una indigente para mí. Regístrala como jane doe… Déjame ver…" Arrastro los papeles sobre el escritorio. Número 77. Una vez ella este fuera de peligro la trasladaran al memorial de todos modos.

"Disculpe," Regina interrumpió. "Ella fue golpeada por un auto y gravemente lesionada. ¿Por qué ellos la trasladaran a otro hospital?"

"Mire Srita", dijo la enfermera a cargo, que su placa simplemente se leía como señora Blue. "Este hospital está por mandato del estado de New York para proporcionar todo al que venga aquí que necesite asistencia médica urgentemente. Una vez que no corran peligro sus lesiones, tenemos que trasladarlos a otro hospital que no han llenado sus requerimientos para los indigentes"

"¿Para los indigentes?"

"Nosotros estamos requeridos a proporcionar el cuidado completo para el cierto número de indigentes, en no estimar el costo cada año. Ya hemos cubierto este requisito. Es obvio que ella no tiene dinero y muy probablemente ningún seguro. Ahora la están llevando a cirugía, intervención quirúrgica que probablemente nunca pagara. Este hospital no funciona solo de buenas intenciones. Si no tiene capacidad para pagar, será trasladada al Memorial. No han cumplido sus obligaciones este año."

La mujer de cabello oscuro entendía las implicaciones… Si no se tenía ningún seguro, no permanecería en el mejor centro médico de la región. "Pero ella tiene seguro", Regina dejo escapar su decisión tomada. "quiero decir… la conozco. Es empleada mia."

"¿Ella tiene seguro?" la enfermera Blue pregunto incrédula. "Srita., estamos a veinte bajo cero allí afuera con el viento helado. Estaba corriendo por ahí con una primaveral chaqueta que parecía que fue tomada de la basura. El fraude del seguro es un crimen en Nueva York.

"¿Dónde está su tarjeta del seguro?" "No, estoy diciéndole a usted que ella tiene seguro. Mire", Regina metió su mano dentro de su chaqueta y saco su pequeña cartera de tarjetas de visita. "Soy Regina Mills, presidenta y GEO de Mills Corporation". Rápidamente bajo la mirada a la tarjeta de la biblioteca en su mano. "La Srita. Swan acaba de comenzar a trabajar para nosotros. No ha habido tiempo para que ellos expidan su tarjeta pero juro que ella tiene seguro a través de mi compañía. ¿Ahora hay algún formulario o algo que tenga que firmar para autorizar esto?

Ahora se daba cuenta que pudo haber incurrido en una equivocación, la enfermera a cargo dio marcha atrás. Ella estiro su brazo y agarro uno de varios sujetapapeles ya instalados con una pluma inmovible y formas múltiples. "Llene las secciones del uno al diez dentro de sus posibilidades. ¿Usted sabe cómo localizar a sus familiares?"

"Uh, no… estoy segura que la información está en la oficina en alguna parte. Puedo llamar para eso mañana."

"Bien." La enfermera volteo para dirigirse a su compañera de trabajo. "Cambia la tabla para jane doe77.

Su nombre es… Miro de nuevo Regina inquisitivamente. "Emma Swan".

"Emma Swan", la enfermera Blue repitió, como si la enfermera más joven no lo hubiera oído la primera vez.

Regina se alejó del escritorio de recepción y se desplomo en una de las sillas de vinilo anaranjadas para completar la poca información que sabía e instalarse para una larga espera.


	4. Chapter 4

NOTA: Esta historia no me pertenece, es de la escritora B.L. Miller., al igual que los personajes utilizados pertenecen a la serie Once Upon A Time.

CAPITULO 4

Durante las tres horas de cirugía Regina estaba muy preocupada. No había tenido noticias de la joven mujer que había golpeado y la falta de conocimientos ponía los nervios de la ejecutiva en el borde. ¿Y si murió? Regina se estremeció en el pensamiento. Entonces otro pensamiento llego a su mente. La luz del día llegaría pronto y el daño obvio en el frente de su auto seria evidente.

Evidentemente significaría preguntas, preguntas que no quería contestar. Camino al teléfono público. La mujer que siempre concedía favores ahora necesitaba uno. Regina marco el familiar número, en el tercer timbrazo una voz masculina llena de sueño contesto.

"Tú, es mejor que tengas una buena razón de mierda para despertarme."

"August, soy Gina."

"¿Gina?" El tono cambio inmediatamente. "Hey Gina, ¿qué pasa?"

"Yo necesito..." trago. "Necesito un favor."

"¿Tu conseguiste que ese idiota concediera la transición?"

"Eso está en la bolsa. Escucha August, esto es importante." Oyó el sonido de un encendedor cuando su primo encendió un cigarro en un intento de despertarse completamente.

"Necesito que vengas a recoger mi auto y me dejes otro."

"¿Desde cuando me convertí en tu servicio privado de remolque de coches?"

"Desde que tuve que pasar una noche a financiando tu trasero saliendo con ese imbécil de Mr. Gold", gruño.

"Esta en el estacionamiento de emergencia en el Centro Medico de Albany. Coloca le otro auto en el estacionamiento general y tráeme las llaves a la sala de espera de emergencias. August, tienes que hacer esto ahora. No puedo esperar hasta mañana".

Sabía que el costo de pedir el favor compensaría mucho, a veces era justo la manera que debía ser. Por lo menos sabía a quién avisar cuando necesitaba hacer algo discretamente, Su primo preferido no era nada si no cuidadoso.

"¿Sala de emergencias? Gina, tu estas bien?"

"Calma, August. Despertaras a Ruby. Sí, estoy muy bien, solo muy conmocionada." Miro su reloj.

"Realmente necesito que vengas aquí y te lleves el auto."

"¿Esta tu auto manejable o lo envolviste alrededor de un árbol?"

"El parabrisas y el frente están hechos añicos. Tu mejor lo conduces un par de calles y después lo pones en una grúa"

"Caramba, no pides mucho, ¿no es así? Sabes que tendré que conseguir a Neal para ayudarme, no puedo conducir una grúa y un auto de repuesto a la vez."

"Pon el repuesto en la grúa, entonces no necesitaras otro conductor. Solo has esto ahora".

Colgó y volvió a la silla que había estado haciendo su trasero incomodo por las últimas tres horas. Recogió la revista del cuarto mes de people y había justo empezado a hojearla cuando el Dr. Whale entro en el cuarto.

"Swan, ¿Hay alguien aquí para Swan?" el pregunto en voz alta y Regina era la única persona en el cuarto.

"Aquí" se levantó rápidamente. "¿Cómo esta ella?"

"Tan bien como puede estar en su estado, supongo. Está descansando ahora, ¿Es usted familiar?"

"Uh… No, soy su jefa."

"Oh… ¿Pudo usted ponerse en contacto con su familia ya?"

"No, todavía. Mi secretaria está trabajando en eso", mintió. "¿Cómo está?"

"Bien, ambas piernas estaban seriamente fracturadas y había una muy fina fractura en su cráneo, muy probablemente al golpearse con el coche. Con excepción de raspones y un corte profundo en su cara que requirió varias puntadas, no había mucho más. Ninguna lesión interna. Ella vivirá, pero pasara un buen tiempo antes de que pueda volver a trabajar, estoy seguro". Él se quitó sus lentes y los limpio con la esquina de su bata.

"Diría que probablemente unos tres meses para que las piernas curen, entonces quizás tres a seis meses de terapia física".

"Oh Dios." Regina se sentó nuevamente, incapaz de creer que en una fracción de segundos le había arruinado la vida a alguien más por quien sabe cuánto tiempo.

"¿Usted vio el accidente?" El pregunto, sacándola de sus pensamientos.

"Uh, no, yo no", dijo rogando que August no se hubiera quedado dormido y estuviera de camino con la grúa y un auto de repuesto.

"Bien, quienquiera que haya sido golpeo a esa pobre chica duramente. Probablemente algún borracho que incluso ni cuenta se habrá dado que la golpeo."

"Probablemente", repitió.

"Bien, si usted me disculpa, necesito ir a vigilarla". El salió de la sala de espera. Lo vio alejarse, entonces se hundió nuevamente en la silla anaranjada. La mujer, Emma viviría.

Suspiro aliviada por eso, pero la culpabilidad todavía pesaba fuertemente sobre ella. En breve momento había destruido las piernas de la joven mujer, en su mente posiblemente la Srita. Swan quedara lisiada de por vida.


	5. Chapter 5

NOTA: Esta historia no me pertenece, Es de la escritora B. L. Miller. Al igual que los personajes pertenecen a la serie Once Upon A Time.

CAPITULO 5

El cielo seguía estando oscuro cuando Regina cerró los ojos, el cansancio amenazaba reclamarla. Minutos más tarde ellos se abrieron otra vez cuando su nariz fue atacada por el olor de lejos de demasiada colonia barata.

"Hola August", dijo con cansancio cuando el se sentó a su lado. "¿Te ocupaste de eso?"

"Todo hecho", dijo orgullosamente, extendiéndole un juego de llaves. "Mazda azul, tercer nivel, placas de distribuidor. No hay perdida".

"Gracias"

"Seguro, siempre feliz de hacerle un favor a mi prima preferida." Sonrió, mostrando los dientes que eran demasiado blancos para ser verdaderos.

"Y bien, ¿Qué hiciste? ¿Golpeaste a alguien?"

"¡Cállate!" susurró apretando los dientes, sorprendida por la cantidad de estupidez que su primo parecía poseer.

"Lo siento", levanto sus manos en un apaciguador gesto. "Caramba, ¿es tu tiempo del mes o algo así?"

"Gracias por preocuparte de eso, August. Ahora hazme el favor y asegúrate de que el porshe sea llevado a mi casa. Colócalo en el garaje, hare que kristoff vaya y lo arregle."

"No entiendo por qué no lo llevas, podrías tener a Will trabando en el. Sabes que es el propietario…"

"Will posee una representación de Toyota. Trabaja en autos de veinte y treinta mil dólares, no en porsches. Kristoff es el mejor mecánico que conozco, solo asegúrate de que este puesto en el garaje, fuera de la vista. Mueve el jeep si necesitas el lugar."

"Bien", suspiro sabiendo que nunca ganaría la discusión. Echo un vistazo por algo que ocupaba su interés.

"¿Qué es?" cuestionó, mirándolo mordazmente y entonces a la puerta.

"Tú no vas a decirme porque estás aquí o porque tu auto esta todo destrozado, ¿no es así?"

"August, lo que sucedió a mi auto o porque estoy aquí, es mi asunto, justo como todos los beneficios del auto lavado vayan es tu negocio. ¿Lo entiendes?"

"Lo entiendo", sabía que era mejor mear lejos de su prima, sabiendo perfectamente bien lo volátil que ella podía llegar a ser a veces. Se levantó. "sabes mi numero si necesitas algo".

"sip." Abrió la revista people y miro a través de las paginas, eficazmente despidiéndolo. Espero hasta que salera por la puerta para dirigirse a la estación de enfermeras a preguntar sobre la condición de la joven mujer. 


	6. Chapter 6

NOTA: Esta historia no me pertenece, Es de la escritora B. L. Miller. Al igual que los personajes son pertenecen a la serie Once Upon A Time.

CAPITULO 6

Regina salió al deprimente día gris de otro día. La nieve había parado y ahora las calles estaban llenas de gente que intentaba una forma de pasar a través de la nieve congelada. Metió la mano en su bolsillo y saco la tarjeta de la biblioteca. Morris Street, intento imaginar donde estaba la calle en referencia al hospital. Seguro que no estaba lejos y podía encontrarla sin un mapa, Regina se dirigió hacia el garaje de varios niveles del estacionamiento.

El pequeño auto azul estaba justo donde August había dicho que estaría. La mujer de cabello oscuro lanzo su maletín en el asiento del pasajero y doblo su cuerpo dentro del pequeño espacio del asiento del conductor, agachándose hasta que encontró la palanca que le permitió que empujara el asiento hacia atrás de modo que sus rodillas no besaran su barbilla. Tuvo que girar la llave varias veces antes de que el 323 pudiera chisporrotear a la vida.

Regina bombeo la gasolina en barias ocasiones hasta que el viejo auto parecía dispuesto a continuar por si mismo. "August, tu hijo de perra", juro que le daría una paliza como excusa por el vehículo, lentamente lo saco del estacionamiento y lo dirigió hacia la rampa.

Regina tomo a la izquierda del garaje del estacionamiento y condujo sobre la Av. New Scotland hacia el parque. Condujo dos calles antes de que la señal de la calle que estaba buscando apareciera.

Como pensó, Morris Street era de un solo sentido, por supuesto en la dirección contraria del camino al que quería ir. Un rápido giro sobre Madison y otro en Knox la puso en el otro extremo de la calle y finalmente pudo subir por la estrecha calle.

Morris Street fue una vez el hogar de doctores y familias ricas pero hacía ya mucho tiempo que había cambiado a una calle conocida únicamente por los esporádicos conductores que pasaban de largo y las cucarachas que algo más. Las casas estaban abarrotadas firmemente juntas, normalmente con menos de un pie entre ellas. Regina aparco sobre el único espacio abierto que encontró, no haciendo caso a la salida contra incendios rojo que estaba propiamente situada sobre la rota acera.

Regina agarro su maletín del asiento de alado y salió del auto. Brevemente pensó en cerrarlo pero decidió que no valía la pena el esfuerzo. Si un ladron quería luchar con la cosa estúpida para conseguir que funcionara, eso estaba bien para ella.

Subió sobre el banco de nieve y echo un vistazo al número de la casa. A la mayoría de los edificios les faltaba uno o ambos dígitos pero finalmente encontró el lugar que Emma Swan llamaba hogar.

Regina subió los desgastados y resbaladizos escalones hasta que llego al exterior de la puerta que conducía al primer y segundo piso de apartamentos. Una mirada a los buzones montados en la pared mostro que Emma vivía en el apartamento del sótano. Saco del pequeño buzón de correo las cartas que había y dio un paso atrás sobre la plataforma. Maldiciendo en el pensamiento de bajar las escaleras cubiertas de nieve otra vez, la mujer de cabello oscuro puso la enguantada mano sobre el inestable metal del pasamanos y lentamente regreso al nivel de la calle. Debajo de las escaleras encontró una puerta que la mayoría de su pintura había desaparecido. Una pequeña tarjeta pegada al cristal decía simplemente "Swan".

Regina golpeo varias veces pero no recibió respuesta, Quizás la joven mujer vivía sola. Metiendo la mano en su bolsillo saco la llave de la gastada cartera deportiva y la introdujo en la cerradura, montada dentro en la manija de la puerta. Tomo algunos intentos pero finalmente la cerradura giro, permitiéndole a la ejecutiva entrar al pequeño apartamento.

Decir que Emma vivía miserable pobreza habría sido amable. El primer cuarto en el que Regina entro era muy probablemente la sala, aunque nadie había sabido de los muebles. Una silla de jardín a la que le faltaban varias tiras estaba colocada en el centro del cuarto, libros marcados con "Albany public library" estaban apilados junto a esta. Ese era el alcance del mobiliario. Ni un solo poster o cuadro colgaba en las paredes, no era que una docena de cuadros hubiera hecho la diferencia. El yeso viejo, desmigajado había desaparecido en varios lugares, mostrado las secas salidas tablillas debajo. El techo estaba en igual estado de deterioro, las manchas amarillentas por el agua formaban accidentados círculos y en varios lugares este cedía visiblemente. Regina dudo que pasara mucho tiempo antes de que el techo comenzara a derrumbarse. El apartamento estaba extremadamente frio y una rápida comprobación al termostato demostró por qué. El polvo se había colocado en el marcador, indicando que la temperatura no había sido cambiada en varias horas. Fue establecido en treinta pero con las ráfagas que venían de las viejas ventanas el viejo cuarto se sentía más bien como a diez.

Dejo su maletín en la desgastada silla, entonces metió su mano en su bolsillo y saco las dos cartas que había tomado del buzón de Emma. La primera nada más que propaganda postal anunciando que si el numero ganador igualaba con el que estaba en el sobre "Swan" seria la ganadora de once millones de dólares, la otra carta era un sobre amarillo de la compañía de luz. Aunque sabía que no debía, deslizo una muy manicurada uña bajo la esquina y la abrió. Como había sospechado, era un aviso de desconexión. La metió en la parte trasera de su bolsillo y se dirigió hacia el dormitorio, esperando encontrar una agenda de direcciones o algo que indicara a quien debería avisar que la joven mujer estaba en el hospital.

El dormitorio era justo tan revelador como la sala. Una pequeña cama estaba empujada contra la pared y una silla plegada servía como un improvisado tocador. Un par de jeans que hacía mucho habían visto sus mejores días e igualmente desgastadas sudaderas componían el pequeño apilado de ropa junto con algunos pares de calcetines que parecían más como queso suizo que calzado.

Una minuciosa búsqueda, no creía que esto tomara mucho esfuerzo. Esperaba encontrar alguna agenda de direcciones u otros artículos personales. Pero ni una carta de algún amigo o fotografía, nada que indicara que Emma conocía a alguien… o que alguien conociera a Emma.

El cuarto de baño fue solo otra deprimente parada en el recorrido de Regina. El botiquín contenía un casi vacío tubo de desodorante y un aplastado tubo de pasta dental, ambos luciendo el nombre de la marca Money Slasher. Dos tampones situados en el mueble del retrete junto a un rollo medio vacio de papel higiénico. Una gastada toalla estaba cubierta sobre el borde de la tina y tres pares de ropa interior hecha andrajos colgaban sobre el tubo de la ducha. "¿Cómo haces para vivir así?" preguntó en voz alta mientras giraba dejando el pequeño cuarto de baño.

Mientras lo hacía, noto un el único artículo que previamente había pasado por alto antes. Encajado entre la tina y la pared una pequeña caja arenera. "Bien, por lo menos no está sola". Como si hubiera escuchado la frase, un anaranjado y blanco gatito de no más de cuatro meses vino corriendo al cuarto de baño, maullando bastante fuerte para anunciar su presencia. "Hola allí".

"¡Mrrow!" Regina se inclinó para acariciarlo pero el gato salió hacia corriendo hacia la cocina. "Ven aquí, no voy a lastimarte."


	7. Chapter 7

Hola a todas las personas que estaban leyendo esta historia... Antes que nada les quiero ofrecer una disculpa por tardar tanto en actualizar :( pero bueno, ya estamos de vuelta y esta vez prometo actualizar d veces por semana y los capítulos serán largos, para cumplir a aquellos que me lo pidieron. Sin más les dejo este pequeño capítulo de hoy, próxima actuación el viernes o sábado!

NOTA: Esta historia no me pertenece, es de la autora B. L. Miller. Y los personajes son propiedad de la serie once upon a time.

CAPITULO 7

"¡Mrrow!" El gato permaneció en la entrada de la cocina, negándose a acercarse. "Bien, será a tu manera, veremos si te doy algo". Paso a lado del gatito y entro a la cocina, deseando rápidamente no haberlo hecho.

La cocina era un viejo modelo de gas que probablemente fue bastante eficiente en los tiempos de su abuela. Una pequeña sartén para freír y una cafetera situados encima mientras una bien usada lamina para galletas yacía dentro del horno.

Abrió un cajón y dio un paso atrás cuando varias cucarachas corrieron alrededor, intentando furtivamente regresar dentro de la oscuridad. Cerro el cajón rápidamente, pero no antes de notar el único juego de cubiertos que este contenía.

El refrigerador contenía una botella de leche de plástico que había sido llenada con agua, la mitad de un frasco con mayonesa, una barra de margarina, y una casi vacía botella de katchu.

Cuando Regina alcanzo la puerta del armario, sus piernas fueron rápidamente rodeadas por el ansioso gato. "Meow, meow, ¿Mrrow?"

Efectivamente, el armario tenia dentro una caja medio vacía de comida para gatos de Money Slasher y una caja de macarrones. "Mrrow, ¿meow?"

"OK, OK, entendí la indirecta". Dijo, sacando la caja. El anaranjado y blanco gato correteaba sobre su tazón, esperando sin demasiada paciencia que la mujer le diera de comer. "¿Cuánto comerán los gatos de tu tamaño?"

"Mrrow"

"No importa". Sirvió el seco alimento en el tazón hasta que llego al borde. "aquí tienes, eso debe entretenerte por un rato". Miro cuenco del agua, "supongo que quieres un poco de agua también, ¿su majestad?" el gato estaba demasiado ocupado comiendo como para responder.

Regina llevo el cuenco al fregadero y tiro el agua restante antes de girar el grifo. Un horrible sonido vino de las tuberías y rápidamente lo cerró. "Parece que tu conseguiste el agua del refrigerador". Dejo el cuenco en el piso a un lado del tazón de la comida y estaba a punto de continuar su búsqueda cuando oyó golpes en la puerta.

"Swan, sé que estas allí adentro. Te oí abrir el agua. "¡Una enojada voz en el otro lado de la puerta gritaba. "es el tercero ya y quiero mi puto dinero del alquiler ahora!" Golpeo otra vez. "Maldición, estoy enfermo de tu lloriqueo sobre tu minúsculo cheque. Si tu no puedes permitirte este lugar, entonces nunca debiste haberte mudado aquí… ¡maldición pedazo de basura!".

La puerta fue abierta de golpe para revelar aun corpulento hombre que apestaba a alcohol a pesar de la hora tan temprana de la mañana. "¿Quién mierda es usted?" le dije a ella que los compañeros de cuarto costaban extra".

"¿Cuánto le debe ella?" Regina pregunto, intentando muy difícilmente mantener su mal humor controlado.

"Cuatrocientos cincuenta. Seiscientos si descubro que está viviendo aquí también", gruño. "¿Y quién mierda es usted?"

Regina no contesto, en lugar de eso fue a la silla y revolvió su maletín hasta que encontró su chequera.

"¿Cuál es su nombre?"


End file.
